Take me to your Heart
by Mrs.stringfellowdinozzo
Summary: Tonys finally decided to tell Ziva whats on his mind and on his heart but when a problem arises at the club and Ziva's future at NCIS comes into question what drastic level will he go to to convince her he knows what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**So peoples I heard this song and it reminded me of tiva so I had to type up a story I hope you like.:-) Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or its characters but wouldn't be cool if I did!**

It was a Friday atlast,no more head slaps, no more reports, no more fingers glued to keyboards, no more sleep deprivation, just no more. well just for the next two days but whose counting, special agent dinozzo definitely wasn't he was going to live it up while it lasted.

"Alright! My fellow crime fighters, whose up for beer" tony says immediately grabbing up his bag.

"Ohh! Me! Me! I'm in!" Abby says almost running into tony, who at this point is looking at the rest of the team in anticipation.

"Well one less night of writing wont kill me"McGee says in contemplation

"and I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out more"ziva says a bit unsure

"That's the spirit" tony chimes.

_**At the bar/night club**_

The team is seated at a booth near the back of the bar/night club.

"Hey timmy lets dance!"Abby says as she drags McGee by the arm onto the dance floor.

Tony and ziva begin to laugh. They watch them for awhile.

"So what do you say sweet cheeks, wanna show the geek squad how to blaze this place" tony asks

"You bet"

"But I lead" while smiling and taking her hand and bringing her onto the dance floor

"Whatever tony" she says as she rolls her eyes.

They are on the dance floor when _'touch my body' by Mariah Carey_ begins to play. Tony and ziva easily start to move as one. Then the next song '_tempted to touch'_ begins to play and they are so close and wrapped around each other. Finally when they finish mainly because of dehydration. They head back to the bar for their drinks.

"remember what to do ok McGee, don't screw up lives are in danger!"Abby warns McGee

"I got it geez" McGee replies

"you guys were on fire!" Abby shouts as tony and ziva arrived back at the bar.

"ziva I didn't know you could dance like that" McGee comments

"thank you McGee… I think "ziva replies

"it was a compliment, don't worry" McGee quickly assures her.

"one I should be paying you ,sweet cheeks" tony comes in

"your paying me for dancing with you tony?" ziva asks the confusion evident in her expression. Tony begins to smile.

"no ziva I'm not, I was just saying I should have given you the compliment" tony says the smile still on his face.

"oh ,that makes more sense" ziva answers as the confusion begins to leave her expression.

"um ziva help me find my glasses…outside" Abby says as she gets up out of her seat.

"Abby you don't wear…" ziva starts but is cut off by Abby dragging her outside.

" I wonder what that's all about" tony asks as he settles down with his beer.

"you really don't know do you?" McGee asks

"not even in the slightest" now taking a big gulp of his drink.

"tony can I ask you a question"

"shoot mcinquierer"

"Do you like ziva?"

"Of course I do probie she's my partner"

"No you know what I mean"

"Yeah I do" giving out a loud sigh and running his hand through his hair.

"You gonna tell her"

"I don't think so"

"Why not"

"Were finally back to normal after Somalia I don't wanna strain anything if it turns out she doesn't feel the same way"

"_carpe diem_ my friend, you never know till you try'

"Thanks probie, you know your not that bad of company"

"Thanks" they both click beers

_**Outside with Abby and ziva**_

"Spill" Abby says as she and ziva reach the parking lot. "I do not follow" ziva says completely lost.

"You so totally like tony don't you"

Ziva is now shocked

"is it that obvious" ziva asks as her cheeks turn a bright shade of red

"Well not really only to those who are trained can see it"

"Abby can we just forget this please"

"Why you know you like him you should tell him"

"Abby just because one person likes the other doesn't mean the other feels the same way"

"yeah but I am so sure he likes you, just give him a chance you'd be surprised."

"maybe your right "

"I know I'm right"

_**Back on the inside**_

"Here they come " McGee gestures to Abby and ziva coming in. "you ready" he asks tony

"As I'll ever be, wish me luck"

"You don't need it, now go"

"Thanks probie I owe you one"

"Just get her and were even"

Tony meets ziva and Abby half way

"hey abs give me a sec will you"

"sure thing tony" she smiles and hurriedly leaves.

"listen ziva there's something I've bee meaning to tell you but I've never really found the right time to tell you but I guess this is it…"two guys come over and interrupt him.

"dudes this is like the worst time for you guys to show up" tony says trying to keep himself under control. the men both ignore him and turn to ziva

"mind if we borrow him for a quick sec" one of them asks

"yeah I mind I'm kind of in the middle of something here guys" tony heatedly says. The guys ignore him and continue to stare at ziva.

"I guess, sure" ziva finally answers

"ziva" tony says a bit disappointed

"dude she says its ok it wont take long unless you let it" one of the guys responds.

"ziva give me two minutes I promise ill come back, wait for me" tony says

"ok" ziva answers.

The guys drag tony off. ziva goes back over to McGee and Abby.

"what happened did he tell you he likes you yet"

"um no" ziva says as she settles into her seat and drinks her mojito, ending the conversation.

_**1 hour has now passed and tony still isn't back. **_

ziva and abby are resting their heads on the counter when they hear mcgee curse slightly under his breath they both get up in time to see what mcgee is looking at ,tony with a blond haired girl clutching onto him with his hand on the small of her back and leading her outside.

"I can't believe this,ziva there must be…ziva?"abby begins looking for her but she disappeared.

_**10 minutes later**_

and tony reappears looking for ziva instead he sees mcgee and abby about to leave he goes over to them

"hey guys have you see ziva I can't find her"tony asks looking around

"dinozzo what the hell were you thinking"mcgee asks beyond pissed

"what are you talking about"now looking at them puzzled.

"ziva saw you leaving with that bobble head and left"abby clues him in.

"WHAT!,this is all a big understanding I got to find her"tony says.

"I hope whatever your excuse is its something damn good dinozzo" mcgee begins to look a bit worried,

_**Tony goes to ziva's apartment**_

"ziva will you please open up !...ziva!"tony shouts but there is no answer and about half an hour later he realizes she's not coming out and leaves. over the rest of the weekend he goes back over to her house and tries calling her non stop but still not one word from her.

**Well peoples tomorrow ill post up chapter two hopefully then the day after a new story ok and have patience with me please im pretty new to this be gentle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:ok im so sorry peoples I just got caught up hopefully this story can make up for it….hopefully.p.s I loved **_**enemies domestic**_** its one of my fav eps now. I loved the fighting scene between ziva and her mossad replacement it's the one more thing I read a book called **_**the broker **_**and it not only mentioned mossad but an agent in the kidon unit named guess….ari, weird .i thought this up in my social studies exam and on the bus home so here you go.**

**Disclaimer:wait for it wait for it….yeah I still don't own it**

It was Monday morning and tony dinozzo quickly walked (basically running) into the ncis building straight to his desk. He started looking for ziva but was disappointed because he only saw her bag .he turns to McGee.

"Hey probie where's ziva"

"um..."

"well…spit it out McGee"

"she's in MTAC speaking with director david" mcgee replied

"why" tony asks starting to become nervous.

"I don't know but according to this log they've been in there since one o' clock this morning"

"I got to get inside"

"good luck only director Sheppard ,Gibbs and ziva are allowed in there"

"but I really got to get in there I need…"

At that very moment tony turns to glance from the corner of his eyes and notices that the other agents around him are staring and fully turns around.

"so what's up guys"

They all turn away shaking their heads disappointedly.

"What's their problem" tony asks as he turns back to McGee.

"well apparently some agents saw what happened Friday and decided to tell the rest of NCIS ,the FBI,the CIA well basically the whole alphabet".

"I've got to talk to ziva"

"well here's your chance"

"what?"

Mcgee nods his head towards Gibbs, jenny and ziva exiting freezes and watch's as gibbs leads them into the goes up to tony and whispers so only tony can here.

"fix it dinozzo before I stop resisting the urge and shoot you. But not infront of your new fans".(referring to the agents who are watching. Tony does a small nod and goes to ziva.

"can we talk"

She nods and he leads her to the bathroom and locks the door.

"ziva…"

"no tony,(she stops him) I waited like you asked, I believed you when you said you would come back but you never did. Instead you chose to leave with some random whore I thought you changed but I guess I was wrong" and with that ziva unlocked the door but stopped midway from leaving and turned to him.

"if there is anything you want to tell me now would be the time. What do you want from me what do you want from us? It's your choice".

Tony stood there the words he's been meaning to tell her all these years on the tip of his tongue but then something stops him a flashback of the day he told Jeanne he loved her and the day she told him she wished she never met him. He couldn't let that happen again not to ziva or himself and so the words that were dying to come out suddenly died it would be better if he didn't say them it would save them both from a world of hurt. He stood there and then his eyes fell to the floor for the first time in his life Anthony dinozzo couldn't find anything to say. Which was all the confirmation ziva needed.

a single tear rolled down her eyes.

"I see if that is how you want it then fine" and with that ziva quickly exited and headed for the girls room, she would not let anyone see her cry especially tony.

"Damn!" tony explodes and hits his fist into a wall. Why was he such an idiot? He leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down. Gibbs was going to kill him if Abby didn't get to him first. After about 15 minutes of wondering if he could just disappear tony dinozzo stood up and braced himself he walked through the door and with as much confidence as he could muster he made his way to abby's lab .what he was greeted with was very disturbing. The lab was deadly silent. All of tony's confidence was shattered he had just step one foot in the lab when someone finally spoke.

"Your and idiot you know that"

Tony immediately started to panic was it that obvious that he screwed up I mean does he look like he let the woman he loves walk away. Tony played the fool he wasn't ready to let Abby find out exactly what happened yet heck he was still trying to sort out exactly what had happened.

"what are you talking about" he tried to pull off with a nonchalant tone

"You know damn well what she's talking about!"McGee came in looking past pissed of.

"Tony I told you to fix it not make it worst" Gibbs calmly stated with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"what are you guys talking about" tony asked in complete confusion.

"we're talking about this" Abby gestured to the plasma then pressed a button it showed a video of tony and ziva in the bathroom, tony not stepping up to the plate and ziva walking away.

"where did you get this" tony asked now looking white

"I got that from my email dinozzo all the agencies did"abby snaps at tony and continues to glare at him. "Tony I love you your one of my bestest friends but you can be a real moron when your ready" Abby continues and then hugs him.

"I know abs" tony supplies

"What the hell is wrong with you dinozzo" jenny asks

"what's wrong with me director is that I don't want a repeat, I love ziva too much to risk breaking her heart and make her regret ever meeting me like Jeanne, I could never live with myself if that ever happened"

"Tony you won't hurt her" Gibbs stated matter of factly

"how do you know that" tony asked sounding a bit lost.

"it's a gut feeling, I wouldn't put her life in anyone else's hands than your own"

"really boss you mean it"

"every last single word"

"thanks boss"

"don't thank me just hurry up and tell her before it's too late"

"too late" looking confused

"what do you think we've been doing all morning"

"I don't know but Eli is involved so it can't be good"

"he's demanding ziva's return to Israel"

"WHAT!why"

"she is still a mossad officer and has duties with them"

"so she's really leaving boss"

"it depends its her choice but Eli wont take no for an answer but he probably wont get a no. After today you probably have to bring her the moon to get her to stay." Gibbs said looking sort of expectantly at tony.

"wait I know, I don't have to bring her the moon I'll do one better" tony begins to smile

"boss how long does she have until she has to make her choice"

"about one hour"

"I need you to get her to the catwalk in about 45 minutes"

"you got it,I've got your six tony"

"thanks boss'

"director I need you to work some of your best political power to keep director David's lids down when you tell him ziva's staying"

"alright"

"McGee, Abby I need your help"

"you've got it" they both responded in unison.

"alright here's the plan"

_**Forty minutes later on the catwalk**_

Ziva, Gibbs, jenny, ducky and Abby are all there.

"why are we outside MTAC and not inside my father will be on soon and I want to get this over with" ziva asked a bit impatiently

"ziva its going to be fine relax"

The elevators ding they all look expectantly at the elevator except ziva, but all are shocked to see Eli David walking out body guards in tow. Abby immediately takes out her phone and texts mcgee.

"_eli here tell tony "_

Mcgee texts back

"_why is he here!"_

"_I don't kno but about to find out make sure tony doesn't run"_

"_k"_

_**Over on tony's side they are in the elevator on their way up.**_

"um tony there is something you should know" McGee started

"that your completely supporting me, yeah I know"

"yes and no eli is here"

"I know"

"you know!"

"yeah mcgee I saw him enter the elevator earlier"

"and your going to…"

"im going to go through with it, I love ziva and him being here is just an added bonus. The more people see how much I love her the better"

"huh you really are changing"

Tony smiles and the elevator dings and announces their arrival.

"ok no turning back"tony says as he steps out of the elevator and…

**Ok sorry I just had to post what I had sorry for any errors don't worry the next chapter will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok peoples its finally finished but theres good news im posting up a new story its called **_**a night to**__**remember **_**so I hope you guys check it out I really hope I don't disappoint in his chapter :-)really hoping it wasn't too obvious**

**Disclaimer:I tried I really did …but nothing *sigh***

Back with ziva and the others

"abba , what are you doing here" ziva asked beginning to tense

"I came here in person to…how you say encourage you with your decision, shall we go somewhere more private alone"

"what about my friends"

"I don't think its any of there business"

"my business is there business" she snapped rather threateningly

"very well"

"does anybody here that" ducky interjected.

They all turn their heads towards the elevator and only ziva and Eli are surprised to see tony guitar in hand playing it. Tony looks up at all of them and smiles. All the agents in the room either looking at him mouths hung open or mouths hung open and texting or typing to other agents to come upstairs or video taping it for outside agents but all were shocked. Tony begins to sing.

_Hiding from the rain and snow _

_Trying to forget but I wont let go_

_Looking at a crowded street_

_listening to my own heart beat_

_so many people all around the world_

_tell me where do I find someone like you girl_

_take me to your heart ,take me to your soul_

_give me your hand before im old_

_show me what love is haven't got a clue_

_show me that wonders can be true_

_they say nothing last forever_

_were only here today_

_love is now or never_

_bring me far away_

_take me to your heart take me to your soul_

_give me your hand and hold me_

_show me what love is be my guiding star _

_its easy_

_take me to your heart_

tony begins to a guitar solo as he makes his way up the stairs to ziva, no body moves afraid to miss the moment all eyes are on both of them he comes out of his solo

_standing on a mountain high_

_looking at the moon through a clear blue sky_

_I should go and see some friends _

_But they don't really comprehend_

_I don't need too much talking ,Without saying anything_

_All I need is someone, Who makes me wanna sing_

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul_

_Give me your hand before I'm old_

_Show me what love is haven't got a clue_

_Show me that wonders can be true_

_They say nothing last forever_

_Were only here today_

_Love is now or never_

_Bring me far away_

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul_

_Give me your hand and hold me_

_Show me what love is be my guiding star_

_Its easy _

_Take me to your heart_

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul _

_Give me your hand and hold me _

_Show me what love is be my guiding star_

_Its easy_

_Take me to your heart_

Tony rests his fore head against ziva's blocking out the world, everyone is quiet in anticipation for what was next. But no one noticed Eli silently fuming

"ziva I promise you I did come back for you, nothing happened between me and kourtnie"

"I believe you tony"

"Im not done yet, you asked me what I want from us…." He leans in and passionately kisses her the whole NCIS building erupts with cheers and whistles

"that's what I want, well what do you say" now penetrating her eyes with his own.

"this" she answers as she cups his face and kisses him with as much passion as he had previously given her.

"that's what I say" they both smile tony kisses her forehead and pulls her in and hugs her. The ncis building floods with claps and shouts of approval.

"STOP THIS MADNESS !ZIVA LET GO OF HIM" Eli finally erupts

The building that was once filled with laughs and cheers turned into a deathly silent cemetery all eyes now on Eli

"ziva stop this didn't I raise you better come along we are leaving"

"no Eli you do not control my life anymore I'm staying"

"you do not belong here ziva can not you see how weak and vulnerable you've become because of them I spent years making you into who you are and this is how you repay"

"first of all she doesn't owe you anything if anything you owe her for destroying her life and second she isn't a cold heartless bastard like you are and third she belongs with us with people who love and care for her" tony all but shouted

"she belongs to me agent dinozzo, she is my daughter" Eli remarked

"yeah only paper you aren't a father what kind of father doesn't want his daughters happiness"

"her happiness does not matter at this time when she is home then it matters but I do not approve of her staying here especially with filth like you" Eli finished

"Eli I am never coming back as of this moment I resigned from mossad I finally have a life I have a real father a family I have friends you care about what happens to me and now I have tony there is nothing In Israel to return to especially not you. You call tony a filth but the only filth I see around here is you" a cold expression now appearing on her face

Eli glares at tony

"you did this to her there is no one else to blame but you"

"actually you did it you pushed her away I was only there to catch before she fell, so the blame automatically falls on you"

Eli was about to speak but gibbs interjected

"I think you've over stayed your welcome ELI, don't you. here let me escort you and your tail out" gibbs said a smirk now playing on his lips

" this isn't over ziva its far from over I'll be back and your going to have to come back you'll see I'm always right" an air of arrogance now floating around him as he goes down the stairs to the elevator gibbs in tow. he gives ziva one last look a promise that he would be back with a vengeance. Feeling her tense tony goes behind her and wraps his hand around her waist kisses the side of her forehead and whispers

"its going to be okay ziva we've got you"

**a/n:So what did you think it wasn't suppose to end like that but I got inspired so plz review and let me no if I get a favorable about I'll start on the sequel once again hoped you liked I wanna say thanks to my readers but special thanks to:**

**Vanessa carlton**

**Nicoya 456**

**BnB fanatic**

**Jaime evans**

**NOebug 15**

**Lilikhan**

**Dazzler 56**

**Thanks again guys remember thinking bout sequel review if you want it or not SHALOM. **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:Ok peoples this is the first chap for the sequel**"Mmhm" Ziva groans rolling over to where her partner was supposed to be. Ziva realized his absence and slowly got up, resting her back against the headboard. This turned out not to be a good idea. Her body ached all over and she felt like she was on fire. Slowly turning her head to look around the room she sees no sign of Tony. It was 0600. She missed her chance to run this morning.

"Morning sweetcheeks" Tony opens the door happily but stops as he begins to take in her appearance.

"Geez Ziva, you look worse than Gibbs during his train wreck." Tony says now going to sit beside her.

"Thank you, my little hairy butt" she tries to say sarcastically but has to grit her teeth, it hurt too much to move. Noticing this, Tony feels her forehead.

"Ziva, you're burning up! Are you feeling okay?" Tony asks worried.

"I'm just a bit under the climate, that's all" Ziva reassures him weakly.

"Actually, it's under the weather and I don't think so. Let me take your temperature." Tony says while getting the thermometer and placing it in her mouth. "If your temperature is over 108 I'm calling Ducky." The thermometer starts to beep, Tony looks at it alarmed.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva asks with much difficulty.

"Ziva, I have to call Ducky now. Your 100."

Quickly reaching for his phone, Tony dials Ducky's number.

"Hello" Tony hears the doctor's cheerful voice.

"Ducky" Tony says not realizing how worried he sounded to the older man.

"Is everything alright my dear boy? You sound quiet frightened." Ducky says now becoming concerned.

"No, it's Ziva, she's in some serious pain and her temperature is 103."

"Oh my, I'll be right over. In the meantime, I suggest you find a wet cloth and place on her forehead to keep her cool."

"Okay…Duck?"

"Yes, Anthony, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Hurry, Please." Tony said while looking at Ziva's pained expression through the doorway.

"I'll drive like Jethro."

"Alright." Hanging up the phone Tony goes for the wet cloth, folds it and slowly places it on Ziva's forehead.

"Mmhm..." Ziva moans slowly.

"It's okay Ziva" Tony says going in the bed and wrapping Ziva in his arms. "It's okay, Ducky will be here soon." True to his word, Ducky was there in twenty minutes.

"Oh my, Ziva my dear, don't worry we'll make you better"

Slowly opening her eyes, Ziva sees ducky standing over her with a thermometer.

"Oh my dear." Duck says sorrowfully.

"What is it Duck?" Tony asks anxiously.

"She's 104 now my dear boy, maybe I should call Jethro and inform him that were taking her to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Tony asks dazed, now looking at Ziva.

"Yes and we need to get her there rather urgently" Ducky says taking out his phone, but stops as Ziva begins to vomit on the bed.

"Ziva! Ziva!" Tony all but shouts while turning her over to make sure she doesn't suffocate.

"Get her up now lad we need to get her to the hospital right this minute." Ducky says pressing his speed dial number for Gibbs. "Jethro meet us at Bethesda, its Ziva"

Scooping her in his arms, Tony lifts Ziva off the bed and heads for the door praying that she would be okay

**At the hospital-waiting area:**  
  
Pacing the floors, Tony runs a hand through his hair .

"Tony!" looking up, Tony sees Abby running toward McGee with Gibbs in tow ready to give him one of her famous 'Abby hugs.'

"Oh Tony, are you okay? Is Ziva okay? What's wrong? Why is she here?"

"I don't know she could barely talk because she was in pain and her fever was 105 when we brought her in and she was vomiting the whole time I had to hold her up to make sure she didn't suffocate cause she was so weak and in so much pain she couldn't move to sit up and no one has said anything about how she is, they just took her from me" Tony says almost all in one breath while lowering his head on Abby's shoulder trying to draw strength from her hug. Finally releasing Abby, he looks at Gibbs.

"She'll be ok DiNozzo keep your head up high."

"Thanks boss" Tony manages a small smile

"Mr. Gibbs?" everyone turns around and sees a doctor with a chart looking at it distractedly.

"Yes?" everyone says at the same time causing both Gibbs and the doctor to look at them.

"Well," Abby says impatiently. "is she alright "

"Um yes she fine but I really need to talk with Mr. Gibbs. He is listed as next of kin." The doctor says.  
"Okay, DiNozzo with me" Gibbs says heading over to a corner of the waiting room the doctor and Tony trailing behind.

"Okay, so what's up doc? What was so personal you couldn't just tell me in front of my team?" Gibbs says questioningly.

"Well this could be good news or it could be bad news depending-" the doctor starts.

"On what?" Tony asks feeling more drained than before.

"Okay, I'm assuming you are her boyfriend." the doctor states turning to Tony.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, now you're a father. Miss David is pregnant."

"What?...i…But…no….there must be…" Tony starts to babble

*thwack*

"stop babbling DiNozzo, its unbecoming." Gibbs sates plainly.

"sorry. I mean not sorry..bbut I shouldn…"

*thwack*

"how many times do I have to say it?"

"Right. Can I see her?" tony asks still in shock.

"Not now, she's resting."

"Okay, boss I'll be right back." Tony says about to run off.

"Where you going? "Gibbs asks incredulously.

"It's a surprise!" running to the exit he hears Abby shout after him.

"Hey DiNozzo, where are you going!"

"It's a surprise!"

"Gibbs where is he going?" Abby asked baffled

"Like he said, it's a surprise." Gibbs says a smile now coming on his face.

"Humph, your no fun Gibbs." they all begin to smile.

**Half an hour later:**

Tony comes back in the waiting room, a big box held in his hands.

"Tony where have you been and what are you up to?" McGee asks suspiciously

"Follow me and you'll find out, Probie." Tony says now walking to zivas room.  
**  
In Ziva's room:**

Carefully opening her eyes, Ziva notices she is in a hospital slowly trying to ease herself up she feels a hand gently pushing her back down. Looking up, she sees Gibbs and a small smile starting to emerge on his face.

"Gibbs?" She asks wearily

"Shh, you'll need your energy"

"wha-"

***Knock* *knock***

They both look up to see Tony sticking his head inside, a wide grin on his face. Ziva had a strange feeling she was missing something. Making his way inside, careful not to show what was behind his back, Tony goes over to Ziva and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Am I missing something?" Ziva asks perplexed

"I could never get anything by you, could I?"

"No, you couldn't. Now, what's behind you?"

"Close your eyes."

"Tony..."

"Close your eyes" Tony says relaxingly

"Fine" Ziva says as she closes her eyes.

"Now open them" Tony says a little bit too excited

Opening her eyes Ziva was taken aback there in front of her was a big bear with his hands together and a box attached.

"Open it." Tony says only inches away from her

Opening the box she can't help but gasps at the beautiful ring.

"Ziva David, not only will you be the mother of our child but… Will you marry me?" Tony asks hopefully

"Of course Tony!" Ziva says the tears beginning to flow.

Tony begins kissing her passionately but is interrupted by the team cheering.

"DiNozzo. Outside" Gibbs says acutely.

Stepping outside, Tony turns to Gibbs.

"You were going to ask my permission, right?"

"I thought I already had it boss…" Tony says quizzically

"No I told you that you could date her. Normal men ask the father before marrying the daughter."

"Sorry boss"

***thwack*  
**  
"better be." Gibbs says walking back to the room.

"I'm guessing that's your permission?" Tony says expectantly.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Tony smiles and runs after him.


End file.
